Battle of the Originals
Plot Campers come to a toxic camp filled with alot of challenges that they will indure! Characters *Flex - (14th Place) - xaypay *Connor - (16th Place) - xaypay *Trey - (1st Place) - Dianted *Cindy - (3rd Place) - Dianted *Dusk -(12th Place)-Dawntdrotifan *John -(11th Place)- Usitgz *Alexia - (15th Place) - TDIAlejandroFan *Fraiser - (5th Place) - TDIAlejandroFan *Elle - (2nd Place) - Blake Megido *Nichols - (4th Place) - Blake Megido *David - (7th Place) - Conker511 (If not participating xaypay plays David) *Kat -(6th Place)-Dawntdrotifan (If not participating xaypay plays Kat) *Rick (13th Place) - TDIAlejandroFan *Claria (9th/10th Place) - TDIAlejandroFan *Raven (8th Place) - Zannabanna *Gina (10th/9th Place) - xaypay 'Episode Air-Date On This Wiki' #The Hungry Games Catching Water! - 7/23/2014 #The Log Pulling Egg! - 7/23/2014 'Episode 1 - The Hungry Games Catching Water!' Xaypay: Hello campers and welcome to the first season of total drama: battle of the originals. Every episode there will be a fellow total drama camps user on here as a guest and i'm the first one. You can ask me questions now. *smiles* David: Hi Guys (the average guy) whats... up? Flex: Nothing Much how are you?! Connor: Hello, my name is Connor and you must be David. *smiles* David: How do you know my name, your not the host :O Connor: I know alot you look like a David and you look like a Flex. Flex: Thanks. I guess *glares at Connor* David: Isn't the host gonna introduce us? Alexia: Yeah he will but for now we just talk. Oh, sorry i'm Alexia hello. Your stunning David. *smiles* Chris: Ok, campers i'm here and the challenge will start but first here are the teams. David, Alexia, Flex, Connor, Fraiser are all in a team. Dusk ;so whos on my team speaky guy Chris: Trey, Cindy, Dusk, and John your in a team together. Dusk :OMGA really Flex: HAHA you got a lame team dude! *laughs* Chris: Last team is Elle, Kat, and Nichols Connor: At least I have a good team! *smiles* David: Thanks Alexiria, i geuss :) Alexia: It's okay *blushes* Fraiser: Hello i'm Fraiser you can call me frash! *smiles* David: Your a good *this word echoes* FRIEND Flex: Ah, that's cute no one cares *laughs* Dusk :my teams not lame we can win this Trey: Yea, we can win this! You call us lame? What is it? Flick? Dusk :i think its flop Flex: It's Flex becuase I work out idiots *glares at Dusk and Trey* David:So flex, how bout that weather Trey: I'm the idiot? That...is...hilarious. You know what else is hilarious, when people pretend to be tough. Guess what, you're not! *laughs* Dusk ;*whispers to trey*its totally flop Flex: Hey! I heard that! 'Past Camp Challenges (Week 1)' Chris: Today's challenge is a based off hunger games. You will each hop into a cart from broadway baby and then go into the woods with your team. The campers that arrive back safe will win the last team will lose now go! David: *hops into cart* Dusk ;*hops in cart*go team Elle: *hops into a cart* Nichols: *hops into a cart* Kat ;wait am i supposed to push them into the forest or what David: *pushes cart into woods* xaypay: Doesn't matter. Now go! David: *pushes cart into woods* Hurray up Dusk ;*pushes cart into woods *yay David: *grabs flex and puts him in cart* come on Connor: *grabs weapons* Let's go in the woods! David: *grabs conner and puts him in cart* Dusk ;*puts cindy in the cart and pushes*cmon team i need help David: *pushes cart into woods* Alexia: No time to wait. *grabs weapons* *shoots Cindy* Fraiser: Let's go! *grabs Alexia and runs into woods* David: *grabs Fraiser and Alexia and put them in cart and pushes cart into woods* Alexia: Now we can get out of the carts. *gets out of cart* David: *shoots dusk* ok Dusk :*ducks and grabs john* David: *shoots dusk*(you cant doge now* Alexia: *gets caught* Ahhh! David: *shoots trey* ok Kat :*pushes team* David: *shoots trey *ok Trey: Ugh! *shoots David* Cindy: *Hops out and starts pushing cart* Haha! This is fun! *Grabs gun and shoots Fraiser* Yay! Xaypay: *gets David and Trey* You guys were shot not safe for you guys here so join Alexia. Kat :*pushes team*Done xaypay *grabs Dusk* You caught Dusk! Dusk ;OMGA like i know Kat ;*shoots flex* xaypay: Fraiser and Flex are now caught! Kat ;*shoots connor* Cindy: *Shoots Kat* Yahoo! Kat ;wait before you shoot again wouldnt it be better to shoot connor he has the most members on his team xaypay: Now everyone left run back to the center and the last team to not make loses and has to vote off someone. (As in elliminated contestants?-Dawn xaypay: The team that makes it last will have to eliminate one contestant from the team. Cindy: *Runs back to center* Amazing! Elle: *runs back to the center* Done! Hurry up, Kat! Nichols: *runs back to the center* Kat :*runs to center*we won! xaypay: you guys win good job! Flex, David, Connor, and Fraiser were hit so they losted for their team. Caught Alexia: Man! I'm caught first! David: why am i out i shot trey first xaypay: you guys got shot that's why David: dusk got shot TWICE! and she not here Trey: Phooey! Dusk :i was like at the cafetiria before this and i got a shake and tons of cookies! Trey: Could I have one? David: why is Fraser out by Cindy when she should Dusk ;of course theres 3 here you go*gives trey the cookie and bun bun* Trey: Cool! *Eats cookies* And I saw! It missed Cindy! Dusk :trey guess what we won! Xaypay: Now you can get out of here. 'Elimination Time!' Chris: Since all of you lost the challenge you will all have to vote someone off. Flex: *votes Connor* Connor: I let my team down, I can't do it again :( *votes himself* Alexia: *votes Connor* I'm sorry. Fraiser: *votes Connor* Sorry, Connor you weren't ment to be on this show. Chris: Connor is eliminated! 'Episode 2 - The Log Pulling Egg!' Flex: Wow, we lost Connor last time that's sad. *looks down on ground* He was my best friend. Dusk :well atleast we won the challenge kinda Flex: Yeah bragging in my face again and i'll rip those teeth out. *glares at Dusk* Trey: True. Cindy: *Plays with a deer* Aaawwww, he's so cute! Trey: Yep! Had him since I was 8. *laughs* And also, shut it flick! Flex: *punches Trey* You idiot I said call me that I again I dare you! *glares at Trey* Dusk ;trey dosnt mean it he meant to say flop and im glad you lost KARMA Flex: You and Trey are such idiots you should have an alliance with him since you guys won't make it far. Dusk :me and trey and cindy are not idiots......ok me and trey are not idiots and cindy is nice your mean Flex (CONF): I didn't say anything about Cindy (CONF ENDS) Elle: Wow. Nice try being mean. It's not like you're affecting anyone. Nichols: *yawns* Flex: *trips Elle* Opps sorry I kind of was being mean! Trey: Yeah! *Punches Flex* Stop acting tough, Flick! You're a tough guy wanna-be! *Punches Flex* Cindy: You go Trey! Punch him again! *Smiles* Flex: *punches Trey* Flex (CONF): *cries* (CONF ENDS) Dusk :WAIT TREY STOP! Flex: I miss Connor and my family I don't want to fight you I miss my family and brother Connor. Trey: To late! *Deer starts to charge at Flex and Trey laughs*\ Flex (CONF) I was bullied as a kid and I became a bully after. But it hurts still *cries* (END CONF) Dusk ;cmon trey stop Alexia: What's going on boys! *pulls up Flex* Fraiser: Flex are you okay. *holds back Trey* Dusk ;they were fighting whatever your names are Trey: I---I--- *Walks away* Fraiser: *pushes Trey* Dude why did you hurt him! Alexia: *puts Flex into wheel chair* Trey: *Continues to walk away* Cindy: Oh dear! Dusk ;i dont know who to go to flex or trey Alexia: *looks at Flex swollen eye* Oh no! Dusk ;well....whwn is t.. Kat ;EEEEEEEEEEEEE im so glad wE won this is amazing i cant belive it EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Chris: Flex is eliminated due to being beaten hard by Trey. Trey: Wait! I want to apoligize! Dusk ;me to Alexia: *kisses Flex* I hope you get well. *smiles* Now TREY I HATE YOU! Fraiser: You suck Trey! Trey: Wait! I want to apoligize! It's just...when we were in school together you bullied me so much, that's why i'm so close to animals, they were the only ones who would listen. I just wanted my revenge, I'm super sorry! I didn't mean for it to get this bad. I'm sorry. Flex: But you bullied me that's how I started becoming a bully myself. Dusk :*covers her bunnys ears*you dont need to hear this Trey: Come on, please believe me! One time it was so bad I left the school soaking wet, with a wedgie, and I was stuck in a body cast for 4 days, and also, I had slime on me and skunk smell for 2 weeks! *Still on log* Cindy: Oh my goodness! I do feel bad! Kinda, I think! *Still on log* Dusk ;well i belive you trey xaypay: YOU JUST DELETED HALF OF THE EPISODE ROLL BACK IT! Dawn :sorry i wasx on another page when iedited it sorry 'Weekly Challenge (Week 2)' Chris: Stay on a log without the bear on the other side rolls the log with you having a spoon and egg in your hand if the eggs falls and breaks your out. Now Go! Trey: *Hops on log with egg in spoon* Woah! Cindy: *Hops on log with egg on spoon* Oh my gosh! Alexia: *Hops on log with egg on spoon* Ahhh! About to fall! Fraiser: Trey your evil you got out Flex but it's okay Trey *Hops on log with egg on spoon* Alexia: Aw man! *falls off log* Fraiser: *catches Alexia egg* *still on log with eggs* Dusk :*gets on log with egg* Trey: You actually think it's okay!? *Still on log* Cindy: Woah, almost fell! *Still on log* Fraiser: Yeah you both got your comeupins but I think he will kill you when he returns to the competion. *still on log with bear and eggs* Alexia: True. *glares at Trey* You will get KARMA Trey! Trey: *sighs while on log with egg* Cindy: This is fun! *Still on log with egg* Dusk :*on logg with egg*and hard! David: *hops on * Fire and Water: Alexia your out! Go to the cage room. David: *runs on log with bear* quick (can the challenges be daily ) Chris: The challenges can't be daily sorry about that. Fraiser: Ahhhhh! *almost falls off log* Phew that was close David hold on to me! David: *goes close to trey and kicks him off* Karma John: Is this even possible? *hops on log with egg and spoon and immediately looses balance while his egg lands on him and cracks* Seriously, how is anyone supposed to do this? Trey: *Falls off* I hate you to Daaaaavvvvviiiiiiiiiiiiddddddd! *Hits ground* Oooowww! Cindy: How could you!? *Kicks David and he falls off* Awesome! Elle: *kicks Cindy off* It's easy. Just do that. *runs on log* David: *dodged Cindys kick* hey Nichols: *runs on log with egg and spoon* Fraiser: *holds onto Trey's log* Help me dude! *smiles* Cindy: *Dodges kick* Don't think ssooooo! *karate chops Elle in the neck*log off* :) David: *catches fraisers egg* climb up Fraiser: It's about time dude! *laughs* Owww. Elle and Cindy brawl! David: yeah, sorry trey *still on log* Cindy: I may be the stupider, but I still like to win! *Pushes Elle off* Elle: *backs away and sit-down kicks Cindy* Nichols: *pushes Cindy off from behind* Cindy: *Grabs log and jumps onto it* I won't be the last one again! David: *pushes her log off* xaypay told me that I can be his characters when he's gone we know each other in real life - TDIAlejandroFan Chris: Cindy go to the cage room. Okay, the teams that win are Elle's and David's good job! *smiles* Someone will be eliminated in th beginning of the next episode. Cage Room Alexia: I'm in here with no one! Trey: I'm here, and the rest of my animals. *Smiles* Alexia: Good i'm not alone, how did you get here? John: How are these people balancing an egg and pushing one another while on a rolling log? Are these guys even human? (CONF) I think I'm a bit out classed in the super-human abilities department... Category:BOTO